


How sanbaka help each other when they are down (or seems down)

by uthO



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uthO/pseuds/uthO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoko is sick and stayed at Hina's place.<br/>Subaru goes there to receive a punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How sanbaka help each other when they are down (or seems down)

**Author's Note:**

> first time, no beta, sorry for any mistakes

Subaru opens the door with the key Hina give him earlier.Hina have a little more work to do but he will be there in a while. Damn.....Why did he make him angry when Hina's favourite soccer team just lost a match. Now he is here to pay the price. 

But he did not expect to see someone else there. As he open Yoko sleeping on Hina's couch, with a blanket and sweat all his shirtless body. He realize he dropped his bag a little too loud when he can see Yoko flinch and open his eyes.

"What are doing here? How did you get the key?" Subaru ask first.  
" After doing recomen last night we went for a drink,and I was too drunk to drive home so I end up here, besides my brother was bringing his girlfriend home last night. I don't want to disturb them. What about you?" Yoko answer and ask as Subaru open his jacket and launch himself over Yoko as Yoko trying to sit up. Subaru push his blanket off and seat next to him with his head on Yoko's thigh.

"Yoko~yan,Hina is going to punish me, I know that his soccer team just lost and still play pranks on him"

"Serve you right" he said as he put his hands on Subaru's head and stroking it gently.

"Shit, I am tired after all that recording last night" Subaru whine.

"You are not the only one"

Only then realized that Hina already walks in.

"What, you already started without me?"  
" Nope, we just finish." Yoko answer dryly and receive a glare from Hina.

"Yoko, strip him naked." By now, Subaru is already playfully shaking his head on Yoko's thigh and his face look straight to Yoko's eyes to no avail. Everybody knows how Subaru like to be treated like this.

"Why must I involve myself in this?" Ask Yoko.  
"Because you are in my place, on my couch and I will accept it as a thank you" Hina is obviously still in his bad mood.

Then Yoko starts to slip his hands under Subaru's shirt and play with his nipple a bit before pulling it, next he stretch his long hands and opens Subaru's jean, and he is not surprised to see Subaru not wearing any underwear.

Hina on the other hand goes to his room and take out some lube and a belt. It is a leather belt, in fact it was given by Subaru on one of his birthday. He walks to the two of them and pull the naked Subaru from Yoko's lap, then he positioned Yoko to lean on the arm rest. He let Subaru's head fall back down,turning his head to the side in Yoko's lap and start making Subaru sit in kneeling position and stay behind him. He looks into Yoko eyes and they don't need any word to understand that all of them are waiting for this.

"Subaru, I'm gonna hit you real hard, and it will be the best of you don't hold yourself, understand?" Hina's firm yet soft order is making Subaru shudder, he just nod.

With that the first crack of the belt lands on his butt. Subaru both hand is gripping Yoko's clothes. Even though Hina already remind him not to hold himself, but he still want to test his limit. The second and third one was about the first one's hardness. Then Hina use it hard. It draws a loud moan from Subaru. 

"I told you it was better not to hold yourself. Let it out, I want to hear you scream." Hina says when Subaru is still not screaming. Then there comes the sixth and seventh stroke, it was hard enough and Subaru lost all his control. He scream loudly, but still not enough for Hina. He keep increasing the power in each hit until Subaru is screaming on the top of his lung.

Yoko was stroking his hair softly and swallowing the sound of Subaru's screaming, the belt's cracking on the butt and he starts feeling hard himself. And with Subaru's shaky breath and hair lightly touching this abdomen, he really think it was not long before he will lose control himself. From his spot he can see clearly the bulge in Hina's sweat pant and he don't need to see to know that Subaru is already hard. Damn, he need something to deal with it.

Then suddenly, Hina realize the gaze and decided to stop, giving Subaru some room to breath. Hina look at Subaru's ass and he like how red it is and the stripes is contrasting on his skin. 

"Suck Yoko"

Subaru lift his head and pull his hand from Yoko's hip,and open the zipper of Yoko's jeans with a shaky hands. He pulls out the half erect cock softly, stroking it gently before licking it. Yoko forgot to breath for a while. He can see Subaru's flush face and he swear he can see a hint of tears in Subaru's eyes. Then he starts to put Yoko's cock in his mouth and starts sucking. He put his hand the base of Yoko's cock and tried to take it as deep as he can in his small mouth. His head was bobbing up and down with his hair covering his face sometime. Yoko is slowly losing his breath and starts thrusting forward until Subaru other hand went back to his hip and hold them down.

Suddenly Subaru starts moaning and stop sucking. Yoko raise his head and see that Hina is fingering Subaru on one hand and the other hand was stroking him,not that hard and not that soft either. Hina is already putting two fingers in making Subaru moaning crazily with Yoko cock in his mouth. Then he let it out and rest his head on Yoko lap again when it become to much.

Hina slap his butt hard when he see Subaru is slacking off.

''Who tell you to stop? Continue sucking him." He said as he roughly thrusting with his two lubed fingers. 

Subaru braces himself and starts sucking again. Yoko is really turned by the submissive Subaru and the bad Hina. He doesn't know how long he will last, his breath is already shaking and he can feel the clench in his stomach. Hina is still spanking Subaru, but not as hard as earlier. Subaru is moaning hard on his cock.

Subaru is also wondering how he can last this long. But he knows that he cannot last any longer. He was about to warn them when the only he can make is his loud moan, and he comes on Hina's hand. 

Hina pull out his hand and wipe it on Subaru's shirt that was laying on the floor. He starts stripping himself naked, He pulls Subaru from Yoko's lap and pull him towards own cock, still in kneeling position. Subaru starts sucking without any orders. He looks into Yoko's eyes and gesture him to be naked also. Yoko is naked when Hina pass him the lube. He wets his finger with it and stroke his already hard dick. When it is enough, he spreads Subaru's ass and push in. Again Subaru stop sucking and receive a slap on his head for it, then he starts again. The only sound that can be heard from Subaru is his heavy breath and loud moan. 

Yoko starts off slowly then increasing his pace. He was thrusting hard enough when his eyes meets Hina's eyes. They were both desperate. They don't want to say it loudly but it is known among them that Subaru is a good sucker despite his small mouth. He knows how to drive them crazy. Yoko can feel Subaru tighten his ass and after a few more thrust he throw his head back and come inside Subaru. He pull out and lean on the arm rest again.

When he pull out, Hina let go of Subaru and move Subaru so that he half lay on top of Yoko on his back and he tells Yoko to hold him.Yoko is breathing hard on Subaru's ear. He can feel Subaru's breathing hard,with is mouth half open and closed eyes, suddenly he had this urge to kiss him. He pull Subaru's face to face him and starts kissing him.It was an awkward angle but it did not stop them to continue kissing hard and making a tongue wars on their own. Both were panting heavily.

Hina can't stand watching anymore and pulls Subaru down a bit, breaking the kiss,starts positioning himself and he trust hard. Subaru screams and jerk himself. But Yoko was holding him and Hina was smiling with this sight. He stop for a while to let Subaru adapt to his cock. His was the biggest among them. After Subaru starts calming down, he starts thrusting again. He thrust hard all the time and making Subaru scream every time, besides, it is a punishment for him. Yoko was holding Subaru for him and he can see that Subaru is already hard again. "Oi Yoko, stroke him, hard" Yoko obliged. 

After a few minute, Hina can feel a familiar feeling in his stomach and Subaru starts tightening his ass again. He thrust harder and he comes inside Subaru. Then Yoko increasing his pace and Subaru comes again. All of them were breathless. Subaru closes his eyes and starts to catch his breath. 

Hina pull out and goes to kitchen to get a wet clothe to clean them. 

As he cleans Subaru, Subaru fall asleep and Yoko smack his head lightly, still in earlier position.

" You do realize that he purposely do this to cheer you up right?" ask Yoko when he take the wet clothe to clean himself and Subaru.

"I know, that is why I am returning the favour." He answer with a grin while lighting his cigarettes.


End file.
